Comment passer de Cronus à son frère
by Jiji23
Summary: Cronus jette Kankri, qui rentre chez lui et finit par tomber amoureux de son frère .3. Je suis nulle pour résumé w


**Bluh, vieux aussi :c**

—Tu m'aimes hein ?  
Vous aviez prononcé ces quatre mots rempli d'espoir, et il vous avait répondu, son éternelle clope au bec, qu'évidemment, il vous aimait. Mensonge. Un de plus. Cronus vous mentait depuis longtemps, vous, celui qu'on prenait parfois pour une fille à cause de votre étroite poitrine et vos larges hanches, vous Kankri Vantas, vous qui l'aviez fait craquer avec votre pull rouge, que vous portez en toute occasion. Ce traître vous trompait depuis plusieurs mois avec ELLE. Elle ne savait pas qu'il vivait en colocation avec son "petit-ami". Et elle est venue, a cassé les manigances et les alibis douteux que le seadweller vous servait depuis quelques temps. Vous aviez vu rouge, lui avez hurlé dessus, à cette c*nne, lui avez claqué la porte au nez et attendu votre amant trois heures durant, en vous imaginant des milliers de scénarios, pour s'expliquer. Il vous avait brisé. Il avait confirmé qu'il vous trompait. Vous lui en avez voulu, à un point pas possible, votre rancune s'est quelques peu calmée mais occupe une place importante dans votre esprit. Maintenant, vous haïssez ses cheveux gominés, son nom, Cronus Ampora. Cronus, maintenant il vous fait penser à Chronos, le dieu grec qui a essayé de bouffer ses enfants, et Ampora, à un Amphore. Avant, Cronus signifiait "crocs", ceux avec lesquels il vous mordillait la peau lors de vos moment seul à seul, et Ampora, vous ne saviez pas exactement, mais ça vous faisait penser à un endroit de nuages, ou du moins qui en avait l'air, avec des fleurs, par milliers, et un lac, un grand lac d'eau pure et claire. Non, ce n'était plus le cas. Vous aviez dû quitter le petit appartement où vous habitiez depuis bientôt deux ans. Deux ans. Balayés en quelques mots à peine. Des mots encore douloureux dans votre mémoire. Des mots ancrés au milieu de souvenirs heureux. Vos premières rencontres, où vous lisiez sur un banc, et qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté de vous. Et puis il vous avait adressé la parole, et ça avait fini de vous conquérir, d'entendre pour la première fois sa vois grave et chaude, montant dans des tons légèrement plus aiguë sur certaines syllabes. Votre premier baiser, sur ce même banc, anciennement chéri, maintenant haït. Quand vous avez décidé d'emménager en colocation. Votre première nuit avec le troll au sang violet. Vos matins, où vous le trouviez toujours debout, votre petit-déjeuner prêt. Et puis cette idiote venue toquer à la porte. Les durs mots employés par votre ancien amant. Votre départ, vos valises à moitié vides que vous traîniez péniblement sur le chemin de votre maison d'enfance, où vous viviez avec votre père, ou plutôt lusus, Crabdad, et votre petit frère, d'un an et demi de différence, Karkat. Arrivé chez vous, après avoir bousculé des gens pressés, d'autres moins, des statues et toute autre présence de la rue, avec vos valises, ils vous avaient regardé un air surprit collé au visage, attentifs aux marques de larmes rougissant vous joues pâles. Crabdad ne vous avait pas beaucoup aidé, c'était Kar qui vous avait aidé à remonter la pente, toujours à votre écoute. Karkat, malgré son air hargneux, était, pour la peine de la connaître tant soit peu, une personne attentionnée, à l'écoute des autres, sensible et avenante. Il avait même finit par emménager dans votre chambre, en dormant sur son matelas, qu'il avait traîné au pied de votre lit, pour être auprès de vous lorsque vous vous réveilliez en larmes au milieu de la nuit. Vous avez finit par sentir quelque chose d'inédit dans votre poitrine quand vous croisiez le regard de votre frère. Il avait commencé par vous être impossible de soutenir son regard, puis lorsqu'il vous touchait votre respiration s'arrêtait un quart de seconde. Les symptômes n'avaient jamais cessé de s'amplifier, tandis que Karkat ne se rendait compte de rien (ou jouait particulièrement bien la comédie) ne changeait pas de comportement à votre égard. Quand vous étiez déprimé, il vous prenait dans ses bras, quand vous mentiez ou ne disiez pas quelque chose, il vous demandait de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui répéter. Ce sentiment en votre poitrine ne cessait de prendre de la place et de l'importance, comme une fleur qui pousse. Quand le bouton eut éclot, vous aviez bien dû admettre cette évidence : vous aviez finit par tomber amoureux de votre frère. Votre. Frère. Comme si être amoureux n'était pas déjà assez dur, ce devait être de votre frère ! Au fil du temps il avait été de plus en plus dur de vous taire. Et puis vous aviez craqué. Un soir, vous n'aviez plus tenu, et votre bégaiement vous reprenant (vous bégayiez autrefois, au temps où vous aviez environ 5 ans) vous avez lâché  
-Kar-karkat, j-je t'-t'aimes...  
Vous avez rougit plus que jamais, et votre frère restait silencieux. Puis vous avez entendu un bruit de couvertures et vous avez senti la main de Kar sur votre bras, juste avant qu'il n'appuie délicatement ses lèvres sur les vôtres pendant une demi-seconde.  
-T'en fais pas moi aussi.  
La voix de Karkat vous avait parue plus timide et hésitante que d'habitude.  
-K-kar...  
-Oui Crabdad va nous tuer s'il l'apprend, je sais.  
-J-je...  
Il ne vous laissa pas le temps de terminer votre phrase, mettant de nouveau ses lèvres sur votre bouche, un peu plus fort, un peu plus longtemps, assez pour que vous ayez le temps d'y répondre. Cette nuit-là, Karkat ne la finit pas sur son matelas à même le sol mais dans les bras de son frère.


End file.
